elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Haemar's Shame
Haemar's Shame is a cave located in Falkreath Hold in . Description Haemar's Shame can be found just off the main road that goes through the mountain pass connecting Helgen and Ivarstead. It is located southwest of Ivarstead and southeast of Helgen, almost directly between Ivarstead and Fort Neugrad. The cave is divided into two sections: Haemar's Shame and Haemar's Cavern. Is it occupied by several vampires and has a shrine dedicated to the Daedric Prince Clavicus Vile. Haemar's Cavern The cave's floor and some of its walls are covered with snow. There are several large connected caverns with some man-made wooden structures and furniture set in place. An alchemy lab can be found in one of the chambers. Within the cave are multiple bandits that have been slaughtered and enthralled by the vampires. Haemar's Shame At back of the cavern a passage leads into the next portion of the cave system. At the entrance there is a frostbite spider. One of the rooms has an arcane enchanter. The final large room is a large worked stone room with a shrine and statue dedicated to Clavicus Vile. Past the shrine, some iron bars open onto a ledge overlooking the road outside. The gate is initially closed but can be lowered by the use of a chain hanging on the wall right next of it. Quests *In the quest "A Daedra's Best Friend," the Dragonborn follows Barbas, a dog capable of speaking telepathically, to this location. *Possible location for the quest "Onmund's Request." *Possible location of a totem in the quest "Totems of Hircine." *Possible location of Shalidor's writings during "Shalidor's Insights." *Possible location of one of the Vampire Lord Rings in the quest "Rings of Blood Magic," given by Feran Sadri in Castle Volkihar. *Possible location for the quest "Culling the Beast." *Possible location for the quest "Trouble in Skyrim." Facilities *Alchemy Lab – in Haemar's Cavern. *Arcane Enchanter – in Haemar's Shame. Notable items *Destruction Skill Book: Response to Bero's Speech – on a table in Haemar's Cavern. *Possible location of Meridia's Beacon. Alchemy ingredients *Salt Pile *Spider Egg *Vampire Dust dropped by slain vampires Trivia *If one enters this cave for the first time while doing the quest "A Daedra's Best Friend" and then leaves the cave immediately without following Barbas further into the cave, then returns a day or two later, he may have killed all of the enemies in the final room of the cave that contains the shrine of Clavicus Vile, including the Master Vampire. *There is an inconsistency with the cave and the quest, "A Daedra's Best Friend": If the cave is visited before starting the quest, the shrine to Clavicus Vile is complete, i.e., Barbas is with him in the statue. However, when starting the quest after having cleared out the cave beforehand, the statue in the final room is now incomplete; only Clavicus is standing there, though Barbas and Vile talk as if he and Vile had been separated for a long time, as Clavicus says after the Dragonborn spares Barbas in the quest, "Ah. That feels so much better. You forget what supreme power feels like after you've been stuck in a cave for a few years!" Bugs * If the quest "A Daedra's Best Friend" has already been completed, the loading screen will crash when trying to complete "Totems of Hircine." ** It is possible to bypass this by entering setstage CR12 20 in the console, then returning the totem to the Underforge. * After completing "A Daedra's Best Friend," enemies will not spawn after reentering the cave a second time. All bodies of slain enemies seem to have vanished. * It is possible for the statue of Clavicus Vile to completely disappear. Appearances * de:Haemars Schande es:Vergüenza de Haemar ru:Пещера Хеймара Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations